Tribute
by honouraryweasley12
Summary: Ron honours his eldest brother in a heartfelt way.


**Tribute**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Originally published on September 27, 2009

* * *

Ron leaned over his wife's prone form and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. As he brushed away the strands of hair matted to her forehead, a half smile formed on her lips, but she continued her peaceful slumber. His eyes wandered down, drawn to the almost invisible scar on her neck. It was at the forefront of his thoughts after the conversation they had just had, and served as a constant reminder of how lucky they were to have each other and their newly expanded family.

It had been a long labour, but his Hermione had once again shown her strength and resiliency. The boisterous visits from their family and friends had only added to her exhaustion, until Ron had been forced to kick them out of the room to allow her to get some rest.

He had only left Hermione's side for a minutes the entire day, in order to kiss his little Rosebud goodbye before his parents took her for a few of days. He chuckled, remembering her reaction when she had first laid eyes on her new baby brother.

"Small and red," Rose had stated, her face wrinkled in disbelief.

"That's why you have to take care of him, Rosie. That's what big sisters do for their little brothers."

Without a second thought, she had nodded resolutely, before running out to find her cousins. It was that brief conversation with his daughter which had sparked an idea in his head, one which he had spoken to Hermione about before she had fallen asleep. He was surprised when she had readily agreed with him.

A quiet cry interrupted his thoughts, causing him to pick up his son, swaddled in a sky blue blanket. He gently cradled the baby in his arms, running his fingertips through the child's frizzy brown hair, a definite trait inherited from his mother. Ron was so full of happiness that he couldn't help but smile as he rocked his son back to sleep.

The door of the hospital room swung open and Bill poked his head in. "Is this a good time?"

Ron nodded and signalled him to be quiet, not wanting to disturb Hermione.

"Sorry I'm late, Ron. We were off visiting Fleur's parents and just got word. I'll bring Fleur and the girls by in a couple of days—they're excited to meet their new cousin."

"Bill," Ron whispered proudly, "I'd like you meet my son."

The two redheads looked down at the tiny infant, content in his father's strong arms.

"What's his name?"

Ron looked up with a serious expression and caught his brother's eye. "His name is Hugo. Hugo William Weasley."

Bill was shocked and humbled to hear his nephew's full name. "What? Why me? Why not someone like Harry?"

"You know that Harry and I agreed not to name our children after each other."

"But that doesn't explain..."

"Look," Ron interrupted, "you and Fleur were there for me during the worst moments of my life. When I abandoned them, you took me in knowing what I had done. I don't think you realize how close I was to giving up that winter, but you managed to hold me together long enough for me to get back to them."

"Just doing my brotherly duty," Bill said gruffly, his voice tinged with emotion as he remembered the sight of his baby brother, dishevelled and heartbroken on his doorstep.

"And then, when I nearly lost Hermione, you were there again. You healed her, Bill, and sheltered us. I don't know what I would have done without your help. I'll never forget what you did for me, and for us."

Bill threw an arm around his brother and squeezed his shoulder, touched by his baby brother's sentiments. "I don't know what to say, Ron. I'm surprised, and honoured. Are you both sure?"

"Yeah, Hermione loved the idea."

"So this was your idea, was it?"

Ron grinned at his eldest brother, a flush of red visible on the tips of his ears. He once again turned to the newborn, unable to keep his eyes away for more than a few seconds.

"Thank you, Ron."

"Don't mention it."

Silence enveloped the room as the two Weasley men studied the newest Weasley boy. A few minutes later, an impish expression stretched across Bill's scarred features.

"I do have one question, Ron."

"What's that?"

"Fleur helped just as much as I did. Why not name him Hugo Fleur Weasley?"

Ron let out a snort. "No offence to your wife, mate, but there is no bloody way that would ever happen."

The two men looked at each other and shared a chuckle.

"Do you want to hold him?"

Bill nodded as Ron delicately placed Hugo in his brother's experienced arms.

"He really is beautiful. Obviously, he takes after his mother."

"Oi! I can still change his name, you know."

Bill laughed. "Just taking the mickey. One of the perks of being a big brother. I am truly happy for the two of you."

A keening wail drowned out their whispers, shattering the quiet in the room and once again drawing their attention.

"I know what that means," Bill noted with amusement. "You used to make the same sounds when you were hungry, Ron."

"He still makes the same sounds when he's hungry," piped up Hermione with a smile. She let out a yawn and sat up in the bed.

Bill made his way over to his sister-in-law and kissed her on the cheek. He looked down at his nephew and gave Hermione a smile. "He's perfect."

"He is." She returned his smile, glassy-eyed. "Did Ron tell you?"

"He did, and I'm thrilled, Hermione."

Another wail prompted Bill to place the tiny screaming bundle in Hermione's outstretched arms. Ron propped himself up on the bed next to her and kissed her temple, before gently rubbing her shoulders as she got ready to feed their child.

Suddenly eager to get back to his girls, Bill made his way over to the door to give the happy couple their privacy. "I'd better be going. Fleur's been feeling a bit under the weather as of late."

He paused and surveyed the scene in front of him, one that had become commonplace in his family in recent years. They all deserved the happiness they had fought so hard for, especially the two in front of him.

"Take good care of my nephew... he's got quite the name to live up to." He winked at the couple and stepped out of the room.

Ron stared at the closed door for a moment before looking down at his son. "That he does, Bill. That he does."


End file.
